catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles
Current Vote - None Nominations Post nominations for the featured article here please! The most recent month should always be shown. May I think Sparkfire is ready to be featured. --Nightshine 23:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I second [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 05:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we really need a vote then since we all agree on this. Nightshine 23:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, since we've gone through the whole month of May with no changes to the FA, and no one has spoken against Sparkfire being the next FA, I'm going to go ahead and change it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) September So....who wants to nominate a cat for September? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 11:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Mudheart? -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 22:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, her article is pretty good. Any more nominations, or should we just put her up when September comes? Oh, and it'd be good if someone did her warrior image, too :) ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 14:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) They are working on it. :P - SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 14:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing it. I'll work on it, but i don't have that much time on my hands... You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 15:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Should she be put up during Septtember because nobody is requesting? -Sagestorm70 02:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I would like to nominate Glossypelt; we've only ever had one RiverClan cat as FA. Her article is very detailed, and I think all her citations are in order. I can whip up her warrior image real quick if I need to, I was planning to reserve it anyway :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I aggree. :) Oh, and Cloudflower is an option, aswell. ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 11:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Its somewhat short, for Cloudflower. -Sagestorm70 11:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess...maybe next month, when I have her quotes sorted out :) ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 12:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Open Discussion Post discussion about the project or the nominees here please! The most recent month should always be shown. Gaara Er...why did Gaara get taken off the home page? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 16:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I took it down because it wasn't April yet, but I put it up again on April first. Nightshine 23:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) It was the last day of March, one day early wasn't going to hurt, but okay. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 23:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Join Requests Can I Join?The gost,20:51,August 12,2011.(UTC) Sure, wait for a seinor warrior to add you in. :) -[[User:Sagestorm70|''Mudheart Vs Sneerpaw '']] 18:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC)